


Wish List

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-13
Updated: 2007-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Wish List

Title: Wish List  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge# 203: Snape's To-do list  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Suggestions of slash/het  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

Wish List

~

\- Lucius (perhaps with that cane)  
\- Narcissa (if I let it slip that I’ve had Lucius, she may agree to a threesome)  
\- Lupin (he’s bound to be grateful for the Wolfsbane)  
\- Black (he must be bored, confined to that awful house)  
\- Either of the older Weasley boys (Curse-breaking and dragon taming clearly builds muscles)  
\- Minerva (perhaps as part of our next House Cup bet)  
\- Bella (only as a last resort)  
\- Lockhart (after casting a Silencing Spell)  
\- Umbridge (she would be absurdly grateful, I imagine)  
\- Shacklebolt (Merlin, I’d have to get into better shape)  
\- Tonks (wonder if she could look like Lily?)

~


End file.
